<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хоть целую вечность by kris_stein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713591">Хоть целую вечность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein'>kris_stein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Недосказанность между Ларри и Салли такая плотная и напряжённая, что дышать тяжело. Она у них как хронический насморк, который если вылечишь — сдохнешь к херам. <br/>Но сегодня у Ларри довольно суицидальное настроение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хоть целую вечность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Салли самый мелкий в их компании, но, хоть в это и сложно поверить, он тоже растёт. Они все как-то неожиданно вымахали: Тодд стал гораздо выше, у Эш появились весьма приятные глазу (Ларри сказал бы совсем иначе, но она подруга, нужно быть вежливым, и всё равно в мыслях всплывает куда более приземлённое и честное — весьма ебабельные) формы, а сам Ларри стал заметно шире в плечах и вынужден бриться едва ли не каждый день.</p>
<p>Салли подрос немного. Он мог бы даже новых свитеров не покупать — старые как раз теперь впору. Но он покупает и прячет пальцы в слишком длинных рукавах. По-прежнему тощие коленки нелепо торчат из дырок в джинсах, и пока его друзья становятся похожими на людей, он остаётся нескладным подростком. Он как якорь, напоминающий им, какими они были раньше.</p>
<p>По крайней мере, для Ларри.</p>
<p>Салли меняет не только одежду, но и протез. Он долго с этим тянул: был завал в школе, да и призрачные дела не ждали, так что он, похоже, забыл, что протез не растёт вместе с ним. И спохватился, только когда заметил пристальный взгляд Ларри. Он тогда быстро отвернулся, нервно потрогал выползшие из-под маски бугристые шрамы и в тот же вечер заказал новый протез.</p>
<p>Ларри думал, после того случая, когда маска слетела с Салли в его комнате, тот больше не будет так дёргаться.</p>
<p>Не угадал.</p>
<p>Ларри помнит, что за заказом они ходили вместе. Он тогда спросил, почему Салли заказал такую же, хотя мог взять что-нибудь прикольное, какую-нибудь маску с длинными клыками, с изображением японского демона или со швами как у Франкенштейна. Он сказал, что было бы смешно. А Салли посмотрел на него как на дебила и ответил: «Это моё лицо».</p>
<p>Надо ж было такое спиздануть. Франкенштейн и демон… Ларри и сейчас неловко, когда вспоминает, хотя уже много времени прошло. Салли наверняка считает, что он страшнее любых монстров, и хрен его переубедишь.</p>
<p>Салли вообще много всякого о себе неправильно считает и думает, и не надо уметь читать мысли, чтобы это понимать. Достаточно быть его лучшим другом. И, возможно, уже не только другом.</p>
<p>Ларри фыркает немного растерянно, вытаскивает кассету из видака и поворачивается к Салли. Тот развалился на матрасе и задумчиво смотрит в потолок. Бесполезно сейчас спрашивать, как фильм, Фишер никогда не обсуждает сразу. Даже если они смотрят откровенно дерьмовый трэш.</p>
<p>Ларри бросает кассету на стол, подхватывает пепельницу и падает на второй матрас. Тонкий завиток дыма устремляется вверх, и Ларри тоже поднимает глаза к потолку.</p>
<p>— Чувак, — говорит он и затягивается поглубже, — а если наши предки поженятся, то мы, получается, станем сводными братьями?</p>
<p>— Типа того, — отзывается Салли. — Странно, да?</p>
<p>— Уж не страннее того, с чем мы обычно сталкиваемся, — усмехается Ларри.</p>
<p>Фишер поворачивает к нему свой белый протез — своё лицо, — который в полумраке выглядит действительно жутко, и Ларри вспоминает, как чуть не обосрался с перепугу, когда Салли впервые остался у него на ночёвку, а Джонсону посреди ночи приспичило в туалет. Вот тогда был пиздец, он чуть сердечный приступ не отхватил, увидев висящую посреди комнаты светящуюся маску. Потом только дошло, что Салли сидел на стуле и залипал в телефоне.</p>
<p>— Кстати о странностях, — говорит Салли, приподнявшись на локтях. — Я тут с Тоддом вчера разговаривал, и…</p>
<p>— Чувак, — перебивает Ларри и с удовольствием выдыхает тяжёлый дым. — Давай не сейчас.</p>
<p>Салли чуть наклоняет голову — потому что нельзя увидеть, как он приподнимает брови — то, что от них осталось.</p>
<p>— Да он просто рассказал, что наконец-то доделал…</p>
<p>— Сал, я хочу не думать обо всём этом хотя бы один вечер, окей? — настойчиво говорит Ларри и вдавливает окурок в почерневшее стекло пепельницы. В темноте она выглядит так, словно её залили серой до черноты краской, в которой Ларри разводит меркнущие искры.</p>
<p>Салли весь опадает, устало и как-то потерянно, его позвоночник прогибается, провисает, рёбра сдвигаются сверху, защищая сердце, а потом Фишер роняет себя обратно на матрас, так резко, что кажется, будто его руки, торчащие из широких рукавов ларриной футболки, надломились и вот-вот должен раздаться страшный хруст.</p>
<p>Как в азиатских ужастиках. Из Салли получился бы отличный японский призрак, весь изломанный, молчаливый, с тускло мерцающим во мраке протезом.</p>
<p>Ларри делает мысленную пометку, чтобы не забыть нарисовать это. Хотя бы попытаться. Впрочем, может, и не стоит, потому что тогда это будет пятая картина с Салли за последнее время, и пора бы уже остановиться.</p>
<p>Из-под маски Фишера доносится едва слышный вздох и приглушённый голос:</p>
<p>— Окей.</p>
<p>Маска глушит звук, интонации, эмоции, но Ларри так привык, что и без всей этой мишуры чувствует настроение Салли. Как радиоприёмник, который улавливает волны любой частоты, Ларри собирает все сигналы, которые подаёт тело Салли. Движения рук, наклон корпуса, поворот головы — они говорят больше, чем любые слова и вздохи.</p>
<p>Но сейчас гамма эмоций такая широкая и многообразная, что Ларри блуждает в лабиринте этих сигналов и знаков и забивает в итоге хер.</p>
<p>— Давай лучше музыку послушаем, — говорит Ларри. — Ты же сейчас не скажешь, как тебе «Ад каннибалов»?</p>
<p>Салли в ответ неопределённо хмыкает:</p>
<p>— Ещё не переварил.</p>
<p>Ларри издаёт сдавленный нервный смешок, Фишер подхватывает, и через мгновение они оба ржут, как умалишённые. Ларри уверен — это истерическое. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, по-настоящему в прошлом некоторые моменты никогда не останутся.</p>
<p>Смех Салли тяжёлый, бухающий, как глухие удары, и похож на кашель, но это, должно быть, тоже из-за маски.</p>
<p>Ларри интересно, как он звучит, если нет этой извечной пластиковой преграды. Он слышал плач Салли, но предпочёл бы услышать его смех.</p>
<p>Фишер осторожно просовывает пальцы под протез, вытирает уголки глаз и дёргает ремни: то ли проверяет натяжение, то ли пытается его чуть ослабить. Крепления тугими обручами обхватывают его голову, и на висках и подбородке у него иногда виднеются красные натёртые полосы.</p>
<p>— Какую кассету ставить? — спрашивает Салли и подбирается, чтобы встать, но Ларри хватает его за костлявый локоть, останавливая:</p>
<p>— Давай твою слушать, настроение на мрачняк. Хватит трэша на сегодня.</p>
<p>Фишер жмёт плечом, падает обратно на матрас и лезет за телефоном в узкие джинсы. Экран светит в белую маску, и Салли опять похож на одного из тех призраков, которых они находили по всему дому. Только призраки не дышат с таким едва различимым хриплым сопением — да и вообще не дышат, — и волосы у них не ложатся на подушку в таком беспорядке, и кожа у них не пахнет травяной мазью.</p>
<p>Когда они прятались от очередного демона и цеплялись друг за друга, как за последнее спасение, Ларри почувствовал этот запах и какого-то хрена запомнил. И не мог от него отделаться, и разложил со временем на оттенки и составляющие — травяная мазь, мятный шампунь, сухой искусственный шлейф лекарств и тальк.</p>
<p>Призраки точно так не пахнут. Только Салли.</p>
<p>— У меня тут всего четыре песни, — говорит Фишер, поворачиваясь к Ларри. — Больше не влезло.</p>
<p>Джонсон достаёт новую сигарету, чтобы перебить воспоминания густой дымной вонью.</p>
<p>— Так, получается, тебе пришлось выбрать?</p>
<p>— Типа того.</p>
<p>— Значит, это твои самые любимые песни?</p>
<p>— Получается, так, — после короткой паузы соглашается Салли и включать не торопится.</p>
<p>— Охуенно, врубай.</p>
<p>Они оба откидываются на свои подушки, телефон ложится между тощими матрасами и извергает из динамиков медленные тяжёлые басы. Над Салли поднимается еле заметное свечение — протез бликует в полумраке, собирая отблески экрана и мертвенно-белой настольной лампы; над Ларри вьются сизые клочки дыма — забытая сигарета слабо тлеет в пальцах и роняет на футболку тёплый пепел. Среди ритмичных неторопливых басов, звучащих, словно уверенная поступь смертельного врага, раздаются грохот, скрипы и низкий, скрежещущий, обречённый голос вокалиста.</p>
<p>Будто он на пороге крушения мира.</p>
<p>Каждая песня длиной не меньше чем в вечность. И когда последняя заканчивается диким надрывным воплем, Ларри говорит только:</p>
<p>— Ну пиздец, — и бросает давно потухший окурок в пепельницу.</p>
<p>— Чего? — отзывается Салли.</p>
<p>— Пиздец, говорю.</p>
<p>— Блять, да в смысле?</p>
<p>Ларри так ярко чувствует, как негодование и возмущение скапливаются под протезом, просачиваются через прорези для глаз и выползают из-под его кромки, проливаясь на пол и подбираясь к нему, что едва ли не воочию видит клубящийся лиловый туман невыраженных эмоций.</p>
<p>Но это просто зависшая дымка от последней сигареты, а цвет для раздражения Салли Джонсон додумывает сам.</p>
<p>— Меня как будто плитой придавило, — говорит Ларри. — Такой тяжёлой, что пиздец. Аж башкой потрясти захотелось, чтоб отпустило.</p>
<p>— Ну тебя нахуй.</p>
<p>Ларри представляет, как под маской поджимаются губы. Если это ещё можно назвать губами.</p>
<p>После того случая Ларри попытался нарисовать Салли без протеза — испытывая смутное чувство предательства. Фишер не хотел, чтобы кто-либо хоть секунду видел его настоящего, а Ларри его — такого — пытался увековечить на холсте. Но у него тогда ничего не получилось. Лишь залитое чернотой полотно с белыми осколками протеза и заплаканными голубыми глазами.</p>
<p>— Ну так что, включить какую-нибудь кассету? — недовольно, но настойчиво предлагает Салли.</p>
<p>А обычно тишина его не напрягает.</p>
<p>— Не, дай насладиться. Ёбнуло так, что пошевелиться не могу, — Ларри перехватывает взгляд Салли и улыбается: — Охуенно.</p>
<p>Салли, наверно, улыбается в ответ.</p>
<p>Он снова дёргает ремни, поворачивается на бок, лицом к Джонсону, и подкладывает ладонь под голову. И всё равно ему неудобно — край протеза глубоко вдавливается в кожу, Ларри видит линию, проходящую через лоб и висок.</p>
<p>Это наверняка неприятно, но Салли терпит и не отворачивается, пока рассказывает про любимую группу. Про то, что раньше включал их чаще, что вот так же ложился на кровать, лежал и слушал, придавленный, что голос вокалиста внутренности выкручивает и вытрясает душу, что в загробном мире Салли был бы не против провести вечность под эту музыку, очень уж атмосферно, и что…</p>
<p>Ларри отвечает что-то вроде «ага», «тоже так делал» и «заебись было бы», смотрит, как Салли тянет ремни, поправляет маску, чешет скулу по кромке, головой вертит, пытаясь найти удобное положение, и при каждом его движении до Ларри дотягивается едва различимый запах. Оплетает его, стискивает и вжимает в матрас сильнее, чем любые песни и настоящие гранитные плиты. Травы, и химическая мята, и лекарства, и тальк.</p>
<p>Перебить бы очередной дозой никотина и смол, но Ларри всё ещё не может пошевелиться, раздавленный искусственным запахом и глухим ровным голосом. А когда Салли в очередной раз тянет, дёргает, поправляет <i>своё лицо</i>, Ларри не выдерживает:</p>
<p>— Да сними ты её уже.</p>
<p>Фишер замирает, моргает растерянно, а потом отдёргивает руку от протеза и спрашивает резко:</p>
<p>— Нахуя?</p>
<p>— Ну… неудобно же, — Ларри сам теряется, он не собирался об этом говорить, но раз уж начал, то поздно отступать. — И ты же не будешь в ней спать.</p>
<p>— Это ещё почему?</p>
<p>Раз уж начал, можно воспользоваться моментом, а иначе сколько бы ещё он трусил.</p>
<p>— Я слышу, как ты её снимаешь, когда думаешь, что я уже сплю.</p>
<p>«Но никогда не оборачиваюсь», — хочет добавить Джонсон, но Салли и так это знает.</p>
<p>Ларри никогда не пялится, не задаёт идиотских вопросов, не давит. Понимает, вроде как. В конце концов, ему тоже не нравится своё лицо.</p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе, что я там не видел?</p>
<p>Ларри и сам не очень понимает, чего ему это так упёрлось. На Салли особо не полюбуешься. У него красивые волосы, испачканные чернилами и грифельными мазками руки и невероятный запах. Разве этого не достаточно?</p>
<p>«Не достаточно», — сам себе признаётся Джонсон. Может, если он посмотрит подольше, то получится нарисовать не только глаза. И каким бы Салли ни был, на холсте Ларри он точно не будет выглядеть монстром.</p>
<p>— И вообще, — усмехается Джонсон, ни на что особо не надеясь, даже на ответ. — Ты дал мне послушать свои самые любимые песни, после такого уже просто нечего скрывать.</p>
<p>Салли наконец-то перестаёт буравить его в взглядом, отворачивается, откидывается на спину и натягивает на пальцы многострадальные рукава толстовки.</p>
<p>— Угу, — бурчит.</p>
<p>«Угу» — и всё. Никакого тебе «иди нахуй, Ларри» или «в таком случае я уже должен знать о тебе вообще всё». Салли-то слышал <i>всю</i> любимую музыку Джонсона. А недосказанность остаётся такой плотной и напряжённой, что дышать тяжело.</p>
<p>Она у них как хронический насморк, который если вылечишь — сдохнешь к херам.</p>
<p>Но сегодня у Ларри довольно суицидальное настроение. Он ложится на бок, подпирая голову ладонью, смотрит внимательно и говорит:</p>
<p>— Это не больно?</p>
<p>— Чувак, — вздыхает Салли так, словно ведёт беседу с отсталым, — шрамы не болят.</p>
<p>— Да знаю я, не совсем же дебил.</p>
<p>Ларри протягивает руку — думает: «Дебил, ещё какой, блять, мудила, нормально же зависали, нет, надо было…» — и осторожно касается красного следа под ремнём на подбородке. Салли вздрагивает, дёргается в сторону и смотрит, хлопая глазами.</p>
<p>— Туго затягиваешь, — неловко хрипит Джонсон. — Я об этом.</p>
<p>— Не хочу, чтобы снова слетела, — ещё более глухо, чем обычно, говорит Салли.</p>
<p>И снова отворачивается к потолку, так и не ответив на вопрос. Наверняка же больно. Кожа потом ноет, или зудит противно, или её как будто гармошкой стягивает, и это ощущение не проходит, даже когда маски нет. Фишер мог бы сейчас от этого дерьма отдохнуть, но нет, надо ему повыёбываться.</p>
<p>Бесит в такие моменты, когда в облаках витает, или отмалчивается, или — и это ещё хуже — пизди́т, что всё в порядке, а сам ходит, выпадая из реальности и натыкаясь на все подряд предметы после очередного кошмара. А Ларри ведь не просит перед ним открыться, рассказать какие-то тайны, душу вывернуть — только снять чёртову маску. Для его же, Салли, блага.</p>
<p>Они же без пяти минут братья, ну ёбаный свет.</p>
<p>Джонсон цепляется за эту мысль, берёт пачку с сигаретами, встряхивает, слушая, сколько ещё осталось, и бросает обратно к пепельнице. Курить не хочется, от нервов это всё равно не поможет.</p>
<p>— Если наши предки съедутся, ты ко мне переберёшься? — Ларри старается, чтобы голос звучал непринуждённо. Не получается нихуя.</p>
<p>— Наверно. Если не найду варианта получше, — хмыкает Салли ехидно, но беззлобно.</p>
<p>Шутки шутками, а найти кого получше будет совсем не сложно. Но Джонсон задвигает эту противно горькую мысль, берёт упавший на простынь пепел и растирает по пальцам.</p>
<p>— Ну вот… ты ж не будешь по дому всё время в маске гонять? От отца же ты не прячешься.</p>
<p>Ларри говорит это уверенно, он убеждён, что иначе и быть не может, но Салли не кивает, не отвечает своё мрачное «угу», — он молчит, всё глядя в потолок, складывает руки на груди и напрягается всем телом. Ощущение, будто готовится защищаться или бежать, и в этот момент самое время закрыть тему, но Ларри уже снялся с тормозов.</p>
<p>— Блять, да ладно? — выдыхает он поражённо. — От него-то зачем?</p>
<p>— Не хочу быть ходячим напоминанием, — бросает Салли и сжимается ещё сильнее, сводит окаменевшие плечи.</p>
<p>— А протез твой вот нихуя вообще ни о чём не напоминает, да?</p>
<p>— Ларри, блять, ты заебал. Ещё немного, и я реально буду искать соседа получше, которому будет поху… — Фишер не договаривает. Звук глохнет, будто поглощённый, пожранный маской изнутри, но возрождается шумным выдохом. Плечи Салли опадают, руки опускаются, и он говорит: — Разберёмся, когда перееду, окей?</p>
<p>«Когда», — думает Ларри и сдерживает идиотскую улыбку. Он как-то видел её, такую довольную и тёплую, в зеркале, и с ней он выглядел как настоящий дебил.</p>
<p>— Окей.</p>
<p>Джонсон ложится обратно на спину и всё же закуривает снова. «Когда» — это уже не «если», ведь они могут вместе съехать из дома, если его мать не переберётся к отцу Салли. Такой облом будет, конечно, но это не так важно.</p>
<p>Салли согласился разобраться. А это уже нехуёвый прогресс.</p>
<p>Они тогда смогут хоть каждый вечер смотреть трэшовые фильмы или ужастики и цепляться друг за друга на самых страшных моментах — сколько бы кошмаров с ними ни происходило, они не теряют способность пугаться от плохо сделанной в фильмах крови и дурно поставленных резких моментов или замирать в напряжении во время саспенса. Ларри в такие моменты сдавленно матерится, а Салли боится молча, впиваясь пальцами Ларри в запястье. Они смогут смотреть фильмы, ржать в голос над тупыми передачами по телеку, врубать музон на полную, и никто не придёт к ним и не скажет сделать потише или лечь спать, а то на следующий день рано в школу. Школы осталось, правда, всего несколько месяцев, но потом будет колледж, и вот тогда уж точно понадобится больше свободы. Они тогда смогут вместе прогуливать пары, бесконтрольно играть в приставку вместо того, чтобы делать домашку, и бросать пустые бутылки из-под пива хоть посреди комнаты. И Салли сможет пить нормально, не пропихивая под маску дурацкую трубочку.</p>
<p>Хотя с таким ртом, как у него, наверно, удобнее с трубочкой. А с другой стороны, чтобы заливать пивас прямо в горло, губы не нужны.</p>
<p>Да, так всё и будет. Как в глупых фильмах про колледжи. С тусовками, выпивкой, играми и прогулами. С поездками на концерты и лютыми завалами на сессиях. Всё будет нормально, без всяких кошмаров и призраков, а убийства останутся в чёрных комедиях, и людей перемалывать на колбасу будут только в трэшовом кино.</p>
<p>Ларри глубоко затягивается, грея неожиданно холодные пальцы о фильтр, и выдыхает мутное облако дыма. Он и сам во всё это не верит.</p>
<p>Салли по-нормальному не умеет.</p>
<p>Вот и сейчас он лежит, не шевелясь, уже минут пять, даже почти не слышно его сопение, и непонятно, что он там себе думает. Только приглядываясь, Ларри замечает, что Фишер мнёт, растягивает рукав толстовки. Можно решить, что нервничает — но нет, на языке тела Салли это означает напряжённые размышления и трудный выбор.</p>
<p>Вот и хорошо, что Джонсон курил молча, хоть сейчас не мешал.</p>
<p>— Ларри, — наконец говорит Салли, — мы завтра с Тоддом должны встретиться… да подожди ты, дослушай. Он Gear Boy доделал, и я по дому пройтись собираюсь. Ну вот, — голос звучит так, словно Фишер не хочет продолжать, и маска услужливо запечатывает ему губы, и через лезущий в рот пластик приходится продираться. — Я это к тому, что если ты больше не хочешь со мной ходить, то…</p>
<p>— Сал, ты охуел?</p>
<p>— А?</p>
<p>— Несёшь какую-то херню. Наверно, спать пора, а то ещё что-нибудь такое спизданёшь, — получается грубее, чем Ларри хотел, и он досадливо бросает окурок в пепельницу.</p>
<p>— Ты просто сказал, что не хочешь говорить об этом, и я подумал, что тебя это всё заебало, — растерянно и немного обиженно и раздражённо говорит Фишер.</p>
<p>— Блять, да я не…</p>
<p>Ларри рывком садится на матрасе, запускает руку в волосы, и у него с языком тела всё в порядке, всё как у людей — это значит, он нервничает. Опять он не оправдал чьих-то ожиданий. Что ж, сейчас он хотя бы не должен за это извиняться.</p>
<p>— Я не это имел в виду.</p>
<p>Позади раздаётся тихий вздох и, после короткой паузы, осторожное:</p>
<p>— А что тогда?</p>
<p>Ларри упирается локтями в колени, стискивает волосы в кулаке до боли — от злости на себя и непонятливость Салли. Вот о таком говорить сложно, это всё равно что дверцу в черепе открыть и с гостеприимной улыбкой позволить заглянуть внутрь. А не просто показать своё лицо, пусть даже за ним целая история — трагедия.</p>
<p>Говорить всегда сложнее. Особенно если обладаешь красноречием Ларри.</p>
<p>— Стрёмно мне, блять, вот что, — выпаливает Джонсон, не оборачиваясь. На него со стены напротив смотрят патлатый музыкант с плаката и расплывчатый призрак с холста. Ларри думал, если нарисовать что-то страшное, оно перестанет пугать. Как бы не так. — Убийства эти, демоны, культ… Под нами целые, мать их, катакомбы. И как знать, кто ещё в этом замешан, если наша училка людей в котлеты молола.</p>
<p>— Колбасу…</p>
<p>— Ну колбасу, похуй, — отмахивается Ларри.</p>
<p>У него внутри холодный дрожащий ком, и голос, кажется, неровный. Трясётся, как девчонка. Хотя нет, Эш бы не стала тут нюни распускать. А Ларри вот стал. Одно дело — орать и прятаться при виде жаждущего твоей крови демона, и совсем другое — признаваться, что после этого ужас не отступает.</p>
<p>— Это пиздец, что происходит. Мы вмазались в какую-то реально хуёвую историю, и я просто хочу иногда не думать об этом. Притвориться, что всё хорошо, — Ларри зажмуривается на мгновение, он чувствует себя жалко на виду у всех этих крутых ребят с плакатов. — Но я не хотел бы, чтобы ты разбирался со всем этим один.</p>
<p>«Без меня». Есть ведь Тодд и Эш, но Ларри хочется думать, что именно с ним Салли <i>не один</i>.</p>
<p>— И что бы ни случилось, я чертовски рад, что мы занимаемся всем этим вместе. Просто… мне до охуения страшно.</p>
<p>Несколько мучительных секунд Ларри отвечает лишь тишина. Не слышно даже хриплого сопения, да и собственного дыхания. Только стук сердца отдаётся в висках.</p>
<p>А потом позади звучит дрогнувший голос Салли:</p>
<p>— Мне тоже.</p>
<p>И щелчок креплений.</p>
<p>Ларри вскидывается, не веря собственным ушам, и оборачивается так резко, что по шее прокатывается огненная волна боли. Стиснув зубы, Джонсон раздражённо, торопливо растирает мышцы, но, заметив, как трясутся сжимающие протез руки, забывает о своей шее, о словах, вертящихся на языке, о сердце, которое колотится так, будто набирает нужную скорость, чтобы отделиться от носителя и зажить собственной жизнью.</p>
<p>Салли сидит, сгорбившись, низко наклонив голову, завесившись длинными спутанными волосами. Видны только его стиснутые бледные пальцы и отросшие тёмные корни, ярко контрастирующие с голубой краской.</p>
<p>Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, Ларри перебирается на его матрас, садится напротив и ждёт немного, но Салли не двигается. Не смотрит на него, не поднимает глаза, ничего не говорит, только тяжело дышит — и теперь хорошо слышно, с каким трудом ему даётся каждый вдох — и цепляется за протез как за последнюю защиту. Но Ларри снял свою маску, и поэтому, когда он берётся за маску Салли и тянет, тот отпускает.</p>
<p>Протез ложится между матрасами, и Фишер вскидывает руки, чтобы закрыть лицо, но Ларри хватает его за запястья и держит, а потом мягко, но настойчиво опускает. И у него тоже ладони дрожат, когда он обхватывает ими голову Салли, поднимает её, не встретив сопротивления, и ледяными пальцами заправляет голубые пряди за утыканные серёжками уши.</p>
<p>Салли на него не смотрит. Косится куда-то в сторону, поджав губы. Белый свет лампы покрывает его лицо короткими неровными штрихами теней, уродливым рельефом обозначая бугристые шрамы. Так тени рисуют криворукие художники, пытаясь изобразить складки на мятой ткани. Вот и лицо Салли как будто смяли и кое-как расправили, в спешке случайно оторвав несколько кусков, где были части носа, бровей и губ.</p>
<p>Да, без трубочки, пожалуй, никак не обойтись. Салли обречён пить пиво как девчонка.</p>
<p>Ларри едва ощутимо касается натёртого красного следа прямо под ухом, а по телу Фишера от этого пробегает такая сильная дрожь, какая бывает от ужаса или наслаждения. Как в животном страхе или мучительном экстазе. В любой другой ситуации Ларри угорал бы от этого сравнения, но сейчас совсем не смешно.</p>
<p>Сейчас оно отзывается в нём лёгким трепетом.</p>
<p>— Я же… — голос срывается на невнятный хрип, Ларри откашливается нервно и говорит: — Я же говорил — больно.</p>
<p>— Да нет, — еле слышно шепчет Салли. — Я просто не ожидал, вот и…</p>
<p>Он наконец-то переводит взгляд на Джонсона, его глаза блестят в полумраке, а сжатые губы заметно подрагивают. От этого неуютно, неловко и немного страшно. В прошлый раз всё как-то само собой разрулилось, в этот раз так не будет.</p>
<p>Ларри убирает руки от Салли, скользнув кончиками пальцев по глубоким бороздам на подбородке и скуле, и от этого Фишер дёргается, как от удара, и зажмуривается — то ли желая не видеть Ларри, то ли пытаясь сдержать слёзы.</p>
<p>Влага на ресницах едва заметно поблёскивает в мертвенном свете.</p>
<p>Джонсон стискивает зубы — он не выносит, когда кто-то рядом с ним готов вот-вот разреветься, потому что не знает, что тогда делать, а сейчас это выбивает из колеи ещё и потому, что это Салли. Салли не должен плакать, не должен дёргаться от любых прикосновений, не должен сжиматься, словно в ожидании пинка или грубости. Не потому, что Салли должен быть самым сильным и смелым, а потому, что он заслуживает лучшего.</p>
<p>И потому что Ларри хочет видеть, какой он, когда улыбается.</p>
<p>— Сал, — начинает он решительно — хватит уже сопли разводить, а то что они как в какой-то дурной мелодраме, — когда мы зависаем вдвоём, не таскай больше эту хрень на башке, окей?</p>
<p>Он ловит хмурый взгляд, кивает на маску и продолжает прежде, чем Фишер успевает что-нибудь сказать:</p>
<p>— Меня твоё настоящее лицо вполне устраивает, так что нечего тебе прятаться.</p>
<p>Салли так ничего и не говорит. Ларри ему улыбается — да, той самой дебильной улыбкой, которую он однажды видел в зеркале, — и шрамы на лбу Фишера странно изламываются, натягиваются, идут волнами, а брови чуть приподнимаются в каком-то отчаянно-жалобном жесте.</p>
<p>И в следующую секунду Салли уже крепко обхватывает своими тощими руками широкие плечи Ларри и утыкается ему в основание шеи. Джонсон чувствует его горячие медленные выдохи над воротом футболки и прижимает к себе. Прислушивается. Салли не плачет, не прячется — просто обнимает.</p>
<p>Ларри зарывается длинным носом в голубые волосы над ухом. От целебных трав, сладкой мяты, мягкого талька и горьких лекарств нехило ведёт. Он вдыхает как можно глубже, будто так можно создать где-то в лёгких специальное хранилище для этого запаха и ощущать его всегда. Но на самом деле гораздо лучше иметь возможность почаще прижиматься щекой к спутанным прядям и задевать кончиком носа торчащее ухо.</p>
<p>— Я, кстати, до того ещё, как с тебя тогда маска слетела, думал, как ты можешь выглядеть, — говорит Ларри. — И в моем представлении всё было несколько хуже.</p>
<p>— Ещё хуже? — Салли отстраняется и смотрит скептически.</p>
<p>— <i>Гораздо</i> хуже.</p>
<p>— У тебя какое-то ебанутое воображение, — усмехается Фишер и сам убирает упавшие на лицо волосы. Он немного шепелявит и некоторые звуки произносит смазано. Ларри думал, это из-за маски, но нет — из-за того, что изорванные и стянутые швами губы плохо двигаются.</p>
<p>Ларри приказывает себе не глазеть и падает на матрас Салли. Эти разговоры его измотали, даже нет сил перебираться обратно на свой.</p>
<p>Да и желания нет тоже.</p>
<p>Фишер не возражает. Ложится рядом, косится на Ларри и прерывисто вздыхает. Кажется, вот-вот отвернётся или снова напялит протез, но вместо этого только ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее. Матрас узкий, вдвоём тесно, и, как ни крутись, они всё равно соприкасаются боками. Но это ничего, раньше, когда у Ларри был только один матрас, они так и спали.</p>
<p>Правда, тогда они были меньше.</p>
<p>— Некоторые самые прикольные варианты я зарисовывал, кстати, — вспоминает Джонсон. — Могу показать, если хочешь.</p>
<p>Салли коротко морщится — наверно. Сложно понять в этой мешанине рубцов. Долго же придется разбираться в его изуродованной, искромсанной мимике.</p>
<p>— Давай.</p>
<p>— Только завтра, щас вставать лень. И это… насчёт завтра. Во сколько, говоришь, вы с Тоддом встречаетесь?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, как приду к нему, так и будет.</p>
<p>— Тогда пойдём, как проспимся?</p>
<p>— Угу.</p>
<p>В голосе Салли слышно улыбку, и Ларри опускает взгляд на его рот и беспардонно пялится. Шрамы натягиваются, выравниваются, становятся плоскими, и сбоку видно верхний клык, хотя Салли не размыкает губ. Он просто не может сомкнуть их до конца.</p>
<p>— Врубишь ещё раз свою музыку?</p>
<p>— Ага, — говорит Салли, и его улыбка становится шире, и в свете экрана мелькает кончик языка, обводящий пересохшую кожу рубцов.</p>
<p>Ларри ложится на бок — так половина задницы с матраса не свисает и так он чуть ближе, — смотрит на следы от ремней, сохранившуюся часть брови и совсем не пострадавшие ресницы и думает, что пойдёт вместе с Салли и в обход, и в катакомбы, и куда угодно. Будет вместе с ним уничтожать демонов, ловить убийц и раскрывать заговоры.</p>
<p>И лежать рядом, и слушать его невыносимо тяжёлую музыку, и дышать его неуловимым запахом.</p>
<p>Хоть целую вечность.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>